movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Turbo 2
MADARA UCHIA AND SASUKE UCHIHA AND NARUTO Team Turbo is leaving Starlight Plaza for the WEC races Voice Cast * Owen Wilson as Turbo, replacing Ryan Reynolds in the first film. * Paul Giammatti as Chet * Michael Peña as Tito * Luis Guzmán as Angelo (the crew chief of Turbo) * Snoop Dogg as Smoove Move * Maya Rudolph as Burn * Samuel L. Jackson as Whiplash * Ben Schwartz as Skidmark * Richard Jenkins as Bobby * Ken Jeong as Kim Ly * Michelle Rodriguez as Paz * Samuel L. Jackson as Whiplash, a snail leader of the racing gang, and Turbo's assistant chief of the race. * Michael Patrick Bell as White Shadow * Paul Dooley as Carl * Aaron Berger as Danny * Aidan Andrews as Big Wheel Boy * Jen Cohn as a Reporter * Jeff Bennett as the Untucking Snail * Bonnie Wright as Sweetie, a hot and sexy snail, and some sort of Love Interest (Universal Cabana Bay Hotel scenes only). * Mark Strong as Ludlow, Turbo's Father from Florida. * Michael Caine as Brian (seen on the Late Show with Stephen Colbert, on tv, as a cameo.) * Rowan Atkinson and Michael J. Fox as Announcers Additional Songs * Wind Beneath My Wings - Bette Midler * That's What I Like (Clean Version) - Bruno Mars * Conteo - Don Omar * Tempo (Korean Ver.) - Exo * Ride Out - Kid Ink, Tyga, Wale, YG and Rich Homie Quan * My Angel - Prince Royce * Blanco - Pitbull Feat. Pharrell Williams * Gasolina - Daddy Yankee * Voy a 100 - Farruko * Cherry Bomb (English Ver.) - NCT 127 * La Rompe Carros - Daddy Yankee * Ahora Es - Wisin y Yandel * Pump It - The Black Eyed Peas * Hey Ma - Pitbull & J Blavin Feat. Camila Cabello * Good Life - Kehlani & G-Eazy * Me Estas Tentando - Wisin & Yandel * See You Again - Wiz Khalifa Featuring Charlie Puth * Con Calma - Daddy Yankee & Snow * Walking On Sunshine - Katrina & The Waves * Puttin' on the Ritz - Taco * Get Low - Dillon Francis and DJ Snake * All I Do Is Win (Clean Version) - DJ Khaled * You Might Think - GFORCE (inspired by Weezer's You Might Think, and heard for when Turbo and his pit crew leave Starlight Plaza to travel to Lemans, France.) * Rocket Man (I Think It's Going To Be A Long, Long Time) - Elton John (seen during the Universal's Islands of Adventure Race.) * Break the Bank - GFORCE (heard at the start of the Universal Orlando Speedway race once Mark SetGo delivers them off.) * September - Earth, Wing & Fire (heard during the rest of the 24 Hours of Lemans Race.) * Deploy The Sharks - Alan Silvestri * London Calling - The Clash * Saving Mr. Banks (End Title) - Thomas Newman * You Make My Dreams - Daryl Halls & John Oates Music & Lyric Video * That Snail is Fast - GFORCE Trivia The Big Wheel Boy from the first movie, is now seen in the sequel of Turbo, watching the Universal Orlando Speedway Race with his Mom, when the big wheel boy sees Turbo on the TV during the Universal Orlando Speedway pace laps, he tells Mom "That's the snail that made me crash, mom!". GFORCE makes a guest appearance in this movie as Turbo's pit crew girls. This suck Plot Note: RSN Female reporter Blossom Von Yum Yum is voiced by Loann Kaji. Here's the plot. Olive, Otto, Olympia, and Otis, 4 Odd Squad agents, infiltrates an oil rig owned by a group of enemy ponies to rescue Oscar’s gadgets. They witness the enemy ponies, seemingly led by Dr Haynz Hoofenshmirtz, load an electromagnetic pulse emitter, disguised as a camera onto a shipping crate. After finding out the agent he came to rescue is dead, the agents escape. Turbo, now a four-time Piston Cup champion after wining the Piston Cup race, and returns to Starlight Plaza, However, Luna the Moon, challenges Turbo to the newly created Universal Races, led by its creator Sir Tiles Applerod; who intends to promote his new environmentally friendly fuel, Universal Fuel, and the Magic Globe told Carmen, Andy, Leo and everyone else about Universal Fuel, it came from Orlando, Florida. Turbo and his brother Chet — along with Tito, Angelo, Paz, Kim Ly, Skidmark, Whiplash, Smoove Move, White Shadow, and Burn — depart for Orlando, Florida for the first race of the Universal Races. At a Universal Races promotional event on the Jimmy Fallon Live Experience at the Universal Cabana Bay Hotel after Watts, Turbo (who met GFORCE), Darington, Stripes, Luna the Moon (racetrack builder of the Universal Races) are interviewed, Honey makes a scene after leaking oil and eating a bowl of Wasabi, angering Hamsterbus. Honey prepares to clean up before she got transformed into a mer-hamster of the Universal Cabana Bay Hotel’s swimming pool, after that, Honey interrupts a fight between American enemy spy Allison and Slokey (Ruff ruffman’s evil adopters) and enemy spy ponies Grementine and Pace Ace. Ms. O passes her information to Agent Oona (Oscar’s replacement), whom Holley mistakes from then enemy spy. Meanwhile, the Odd Squad Badge snacks are captured and smashed by Dr Haynz Hoofenshmirtz, who reveals that Universal Fuel combusts when hit with an EMP pulse. Hoofenshmirtz informs his superior, an unknown mastermind, that Ms. O passed on her information. At the first race after the Vitoline commercial sung by mermaids, Mark SetGo giving the command to start engines, and delivering them off, the race begins, once the bonus points track is complete on lap 3, Darington is ignited by Hoofenshmirtz’s engine-blaster inator, continuing from lap 3 to lap 4, Turbo’s shell causes a problem once it’s malfunctioning, but that doesn’t stop Turbo, dodging a car pileup with Stripes, Watts, and Zeg, and they notice that Crusher is almost to the finish line, McQueen, Hamsterbus, Blaze, and Turbo place first in the race with Stripes, Watts, Zeg, and Pickle after they’re repaired, Ms. O then tries to keep the odd squad badges safe while the other odd squad agents are attacking Hoofenshmirtz’s evil spy ponies with some Odd Squad agents and Allison and Slokey will not break free of the ropes, meanwhile on the winners’ stage, Turbo rushes to his pit and thanks GFORCE for being the pit crew girls this night. At the Orlando International Airport, The Odd Squad Agents are following Ms. O while attempting to get snacks. After traveling to New York to collect more information from Ms. O’s twin enemy, they travel to Orlando, Florida, where the next WEC race is being held in Lemans, France. During the race, the agents come to the Universal Orlando restaurant, after they finish their snacks, they figure out that they’re at the criminals' meeting at the backstage of Universal Orlando, just as the camera is used on Zeg, Watts, and Stripes, causing a multi-car pileup with Darington, Starla, and Pickle, while McQueen, Blaze, Hamsterbus, and Turbo use Blazing Speed to cross the finish line first. Due to increased fears over Universal’s safety, Applerod lifts the requirement to use it for the final race in both Universal Orlando and Universal’s Islands of Adventure. However, when Turbo decides to continue using it, the criminals plot to kill Turbo in the next race in both Universal Orlando and Universal Island’s of Adventure. This angers Ms. O, causing him to blow his cover and allow her, Olive, and Olympia to be captured. Ms. O, Olive, and Olympia are taken to and tied up inside the Universal Orlando hauler. Olive learns that the camera did not function on Turbo, but the criminals tell him Hoofenshmirtz’s enemy spy ponies placed a bomb in Universal Orlando as a backup plan, spurring Olympia to break free and chase after Hoofenshmirtz and his enemy spy ponies. Olive, Otto, Olympia, Otis, Ms. O and the police escape soon after, but realize that the bomb is in the Universal Fuel truck. Olympia has already arrived at the pits when they tell her this, but Hoofenshmirtz comes and the Odd Squad agents found him, but Hoofenshmirtz flees down the race course while the police chase after him. Olive apprehends Hoofenshmirtz, while she attempts to escape. The other enemy spy ponies arrive and outnumber Olive, Otto, Olympia, Otis, Turbo, and his brother Chet, but they are soon rescued by the arrival of the other Starlight Plaza residents during the Universal Orlando evacuation. GFORCE then uses evidence he has seen to reveal that Tiles Applerod is the mastermind of the plot who placed the bomb in Universal Orlando. Turbo forces Applerod to deactivate the bomb, and Applerod and the other enemy spy ponies are arrested. The odd squad agents receive an honorary knighthood from Ms. O, while Kim Ly reveals that he changed Turbo’s fuel from Universal (which, it turns out, is only gasoline) to Tito’s delicious tacos, explaining why the camera did not work on him. Olive, Otto, Olympia, and Otis ask if they can join them on the next case, but Tito politely declines, and then GFORCE runs while participating with the Universal Orlando racers in a race at Starlight Plaza, and after that, Luna the Moon is up in the sky, telling Turbo that they had a good time in Orlando, Florida, and with that Turbo feels like there is so much more to learn about speed than he ever imagined, Luna the Moon then tells Turbo, “There’s always more to learn about everywhere we visit, but remember, there’s always tomorrow.”, then the whistle from Let’s Go Luna is heard, ending the movie. In the post credits, we cut to where GFORCE is tired from all the running in the race at Starlight Plaza, but suddenly, one of them thinks they need to install a barf section, after they install a barf section, they tell theirselves that they should play a GFORCE cover of “That Snail is Fast”, then Honey (who is still a mer-hamster, but still Carmen’s pet.), keeps swimming but she bumps into the camera, then she kisses the camera, and swims away. Category:2020 films Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Universal Pictures